His Butler, Satisfactory
by NekoCielPhantomhive-Meow
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian Michaelis- A master and a butler. The two demons have been alive for centuries, but when they find themselves in the Twenty-first Century, they need to keep a more believable disguise... A student and a teacher. But will Sebastian be as good a teacher as he is a butler, and still have a cup of Earl Grey ready in the morning? Rated T: Just in case.
1. His Butler, Intimidating

A raven haired man stood at the front of his class, his crimson eyes focused on a single boy. Ciel Phantomhive. Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis lived through the 19th century, and were now in the 21st. Ciel was attending an ordinary high school as a ninth grader, and his butler, Sebastian Michaelis, was the teacher of the class. Sebastian's gaze retreated from his master and began looking over the entire class, pacing back and forth.

"Hello, my name is Sebastian Michaelis. You can call me Mr. Michaelis, if you'd like. Which means, you _will._ Now, I know it's your first day, so I'll go quite easy on you," the teacher spoke. Suddenly, he pulled a pointer stick out of nowhere and slammed it on one of the students' desks. "_But- _If any of you would like to cause unnecessary problems… Well, I suggest you _don't_."

The student's eyes widened and he jumped in his seat. The rest of the class looked up, surprised, along with Ciel Phantomhive. Sebastian simply gave his trademark smile and backed up to his desk. He cleared his throat, setting the pointer on the blackboard tray.

"Now, any questions?" he asked, calmly. One girl, sitting in the back, raised her hand ever so slightly. Her blue eyes were confident, and just a little bit shy.

"Ah, yes. What's your name?" Sebastian smiled at her.

"I'm Anna. I just wanted to know when we were starting the actual class," the girl smiled back.

"Tomorrow is when review begins. Thank you for asking, Anna."

* * *

The first few weeks ran smoothly, until one day...

* * *

"Hey, where do you think you're going?!" An eleventh grade young man stood in front of an eighth grader.

"I… I was just going to class?" the victim whimpered.

"Oh, are you, now? I don't think so!" The older man grabbed the victim's sleeve and pulled him into one of the schools many alleyways. The victim's eyes suddenly widened in fear and surprise, but it wasn't because of the bully.

"Now, we can't have this, can we?" Sebastian's voice was calm and mature, but slightly mocking. The bully quickly turned around, seeing Sebastian with glowing red eyes and a knowing smile. He staggered backwards in fear. Both of the students nearly tripped over themselves to escape their anything-but-ordinary teacher.

Sebastian's smile slowly transformed into a frown.

"My, my, Sebastian. It seems you're intimidation levels have only risen since we last met," an all-too-familiar voice appeared somewhere at the top of the building.

Sebastian looked up, his eyebrow twitching. "Lau… Now, how did a mere human manage to survive all these years?"

"I'm at one with my chii, Mr. Michaelis. Life likes to have me as company."

"Of course…"

"Mr. Michaelis, you may like to go to the cafeteria. I heard it was taco Tuesday."

"It's Thursday, Lau."

"?"

"Never mind…" Sebastian walked out of the alley and back into his classroom. He wrote something on the board in neat cursive.

**_ INTRODUCTIONS_**

* * *

A little bit later, all of the class was back into the room, staring up at the board.

* * *

"Now, class. As you see, we will be having introductions in a few moments. First of all, I am Mr. Michaelis, as you all know. I like cats and I dislike spiders. The way we're doing this is you _politely_ state your name, one thing you like, and one thing you dislike. You may also include extra information, if you wish. Now, let's begin." Sebastian gave his trademark smile, pointing at Ciel.

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive. I like… I like… cake?" Ciel stuttered. The rest of the class burst into laughter. Sebastian frowned and clapped once, silencing everyone. Ciel continued. "And I dislike… fire…" Nobody in the class knew that Ciel's parents were dead, much less that a fire had caused it.

"Fire? Wow, what a wuss!" one male student exclaimed. The rest of the class burst into laughter once again. Ciel, angered, stood and turned, facing the student directly.

"My mother and my father- They died in a fire. A fire took my home twice. Fire is the very reason that I'm here! If I could've died then, with them, I would've! So shut your mouth and think a little before you go spitting out insults! Do you actually think that you have any _real _friends if you don't even have your own mind!?" Ciel yelled at him, before grabbing his backpack and running out of the room. One of the girls, Taylor, stood up and followed after him.

"I'll try to see if I can calm him down," she said, closing the door behind her. Sebastian frowned, narrowing his eyes at the young man who insulted his master.

"I didn't know, sir!" the man exclaimed.

"What is your name?" Sebastian said coldly.

"I… I'm Tanner…"

"Well, Tanner. You better straighten up before I put you in a different class. Not only did you insult one of my students, you insulted my _master._ I don't exactly _appreciate _that." Sebastian walked out of the room. The student from before, Anna, watched him as he left.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading, guys! Again, I moved my questionnaire to my website! If you'd like to know the URL, pm me! ^^" **


	2. His Butler, Angry

THE NEXT DAY

* * *

Ciel sat at his seat, silently. Everyone in the class kept taking worried glances at him, but he insisted he was fine. Sebastian was at the front of the class again. After about three hours of math, history, and science review, it was lunch. Sebastian walked into the cafeteria with Ciel, urging him to get in line. Ciel wasn't too trusty with this school, and he wasn't going to eat random food.

"Young master, honestly! Just get in line and eat!" Sebastian instructed Ciel. Ciel, with a sigh, did as told. After he got a tray of food, he turned to see Taylor urging him to sit with her and Anna. He nodded, walking towards them, when he was stopped by Tanner, the man who insulted him in class.

"What'chya doin', Phantomhive?" Tanner smirked.

"I'm not sure about you, but I'm walking," Ciel replied, boredly.

"Oh, really? To where? To see your girlfriends, I bet," Tanner sneered.

"Well, no, but at least I have the ability to get one. Also, I have the ability to get on with life instead of picking on people smaller than myself," Ciel looked up at Tanner, his eyes emotionless. Tanner was raging. He pulled back his arm and punched Ciel right in the gut, causing Ciel to fall on his knees in pain.

"You done?" Tanner kicked Ciel's rib.

Taylor screamed in horror and stood up. "Tanner, that's enough! Stop it!"

"Oh, so you need your girlfriend to fight your battles for you? Pathetic!" Tanner kicked Ciel again, but this time, Ciel didn't move. He merely looked up, a smirk on his face and his eyes glowing a fierce red.

"There's a saying I've heard, Tanner..." Ciel put humor into the fight as Tanner staggered backwards at the sight of Ciel's eyes. "Don't kick a man when he's down." Ciel stood up and Tanner ran out of the cafeteria.

"Are you okay, sir?" Taylor asked Ciel, eyes filled with worry.

"I'm fine, Taylor. But why so formal? Just call me Ciel," Ciel smiled ever so slightly at Taylor and sat down, across from Anna. "Now come on, sit." Taylor sat next to Anna and they chatted for the rest of lunch, when the bell rang.

"Hm… Our next class is gym," Anna looked up at Ciel. "What's yours?"

Ciel took his phone out of his pocket and checked his schedule. "Gym," he muttered. The latter smiled and stood up, followed by Ciel. The trio walked down the hall, and luckily, it was the farthest room away.

"So… Is Sebastian your dad or something?" Taylor asked.

"He's my… butler," Ciel said quietly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up. You have a_ butler_?" Taylor seemed utterly surprised. "You must be rich! Dang, Phantomhive!"

"Taylor, don't be like that… You're making him seem like an outcast," Anna frowned at Taylor.

"Oh! Sorry, Ciel!" Taylor blushed.

"It's nothing…" Ciel muttered. "Let's just get to class…"

When the three finally reached the gym, they found that they were late. Fifteen minutes late. But still, they got dressed, got in line, and participated in class. The teacher looked up and saw Ciel, whose skin was paler than everyone else's, and whose hair was an unnaturally tinted color. Also, he seemed to have his hair cover his eyes, or have a bandage over it. Nobody asked about it, because, well, they all saw what happened to Tanner.

The teacher stopped class temporarily and smiled at Ciel, beckoning him to come to the front of the gym. He audibly gulped and nodded, doing as told. His visible eye moved rapidly across the line of students, all staring at him, paying attention to him.

"And what's your name, sweetie?" the teacher asked calmly and kindly, seeing how nervous Ciel was. Ciel slowly turned his head to look at Taylor and Anna, who were giving him enthusiastic smiles and thumbs up.

"I'm Ciel… Ciel Phantomhive," Ciel stuttered. The teacher nodded and patted him on the back.

"Alright. Nice to meet you, Hun," she smiled at him again, before backing up and raising her voice so the entire class could hear. "Line up, time for music!"

The class did as told. Soon, there was a large line… except Ciel was standing in the middle of the gym, with Anna and Taylor grabbing their backpacks _and_ Ciel's. Taylor grabbed Ciel's arm and pulled him into the line, Anna following.

Later, when everyone reached their chosen music rooms, Ciel found himself with Anna and Taylor once again. They all chose string instruments, in which they all had experience. About halfway into the class, it was time for solos. Hesitantly, Ciel raised his hand.

"Mr. Phantomhive! What are you going to play for us?" the teacher asked enthusiastically. Ciel looked up at her, his face emotionless.

"It's a piece that… someone I know wrote for me… I'd rather not label it with a petty name," Ciel closed his eyes, before picking his violin up. He began to play a slow, sad song with just a ring of regret. Anna and Taylor's eyes were widened with surprise, along with the rest of the class. Ciel soon finished the piece and put his violin down, when the bell rang. Ciel immediately grabbed his instrument and backpack before rushing out of the building. Of course, he was stopped (again) by Tanner.

"Going home, huh?" Tanner teased, kicking Ciel's ankle gently.

"At least I have a home to go to, but with how you look, I'd say you _don't_," Ciel recoiled. Tanner's smile turned into an angry frown and he punched Ciel on the side of the face. Unfortunately for Tanner, Sebastian was standing a few feet away.

"Tanner… Didn't I tell you to discontinue this behavior?" he frowned. Sebastian Michaelis _frowned _at Tanner. Tanner's eyes widened with fear, as he didn't know what punishment would be in order.

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing! And gurnius, you are a GENIUS! I had already considered that, but you confirmed it! I already had a little scene picked out for when that time came ;))) It's very... "heated", if I must say. xD See ya next time! Bye!**


	3. His Butler, Friendly

"Y-Yeah, I was just-! But he-!" Tanner stuttered, at a loss for words. Sebastian pushed Tanner aside, kneeling down beside Ciel. Ciel stood up, staring at Tanner. He then turned away and ran off, as fast as he could.

"Ciel…" Sebastian stood up, frowning at Tanner. "You just love causing trouble, don't you?"

"Well, he's _your _master! You should at least be able to take care of him!" Tanner yelled. Unfortunately for Sebastian, the principal just happened to walk by at the time. The principal said nothing, only giving Sebastian a conference slip. Sebastian stuffed it in his pocket, not caring to look at it. His eyes began to glow red.

"If you cause any more trouble, I swear on my life, you will regret it. Or you may not even have the life to feel regret," Sebastian followed Ciel's path, on a steady walk.

Anna and Taylor stared out of their bus window, seeing the fight that just went on. Taylor felt tears run down her face.

"Oh, my god… Is he okay?" Taylor whimpered. Anna handed Taylor a small towel, frowning.

"I'll go check…" Anna stood up, leaving the bus, and glanced at Tanner. "You should be ashamed of yourself." She ran after Sebastian, following him all the way back to an apartment building.

"Hey, Mr. Michaelis?" Anna asked from a few feet behind him. Sebastian turned around, a worried look on his face.

"Anna? If you'd like to see Ciel, then just come right up," Sebastian's voice was filled with worry and anger at the same time.

"Really? Um… Alright, thanks…" Anna followed Sebastian into the apartment and saw Ciel sitting on the couch, holding an ice pack to his cheek. "Ciel? You alright?" Anna sat next to him on the couch, looking around. After Ciel's non-responsive behavior, Anna decided to talk to Sebastian.

Anna picked a small, fragile vase off of the table. "This entire apartment is so… Victorian."

Sebastian nodded, still not smiling. "Is it to your liking?"

"It's beautiful…"

"My young master is very fond of things from the era."

"So, you really are his butler, huh? I thought he was just joking around, but…"

"I know, it's… strange."

"Also, I noticed your accents. They're… British, right?"

"I suppose."

"The last Phantomhive generation I heard of _was_ in the Victorian era, and they had a son named Ciel, too. But, it's just some ridiculous claim that Ciel would actually be that child… He'd be a few hundred years old."

"… I see…"

Soon, Ciel dozed off to sleep.

"You know, Taylor really likes him," Anna smiled at Sebastian.

"Really, now?" Sebastian looked back at Ciel.

"Yeah… Do you mind… giving her private lessons here? I mean, she really wants to get closer to Ciel and all, and… I just wanna help her," Anna's face flushed.

"Well, that depends… Can you put down some standards as to whether or not you deserve this favor?" Sebastian smirked.

"Alright… If I can beat you at… ice dancing, you give Taylor the lessons, kay?" Anna held her hand out. Sebastian nodded, shaking her hand. "Also, I hear you're in big trouble with the principal?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Well, nothing I can't shake off," Sebastian brushed a piece of Ciel's hair out of his eye, smiling.

"Wow. You must be pretty tough, then. Our principal is tough. She'll _break _you," Anna breathed.

"I think I'll manage, Anna. So, how are your studies? I see you're doing rough in history," Sebastian frowned at Anna.

"Eh, I guess I'm just not that into it. History isn't my thing," Anna frowned back. She stood up, followed by Sebastian. "So how about that ice dancing competition?"

So, the two went off to the rink and got their skates on. A few people gave them dirty looks for no apparent reason, but they dismissed it. The manager managed to get the ice cleared for them, and as soon as possible, Anna stepped out on the ice. She was in a beautiful black dress that ended near her knees in a glowing flow design. There was a swirling red design going up her waist and wrapping around her stomach. Sebastian followed after her, bowing.

"My, my, Annabelle. You look stunning," he smiled.

"I could say the same to you, Mr. Michaelis," Anna replied, twirling around once to give her dress the full effect. Sebastian's outfit was a plain black tuxedo with a red rose in his breast pocket. It was simple, really, but it had its perks.

"Please… Call me Sebastian."

Anna froze. They were on a first name basis, now!? Listen up, in the 21st century, most students aren't allowed to be on a first name basis with their teachers!

"S-Sebastian? Okay… Let's just get on with the skating, then!" Anna smiled as Sebastian backed up to the boards. Beethoven's Fur Elise began to play as Anna did brilliant spins, turns, and jumps… when suddenly…

"AH!" she screamed. "I think… I… I think I b-broke my leg!"

* * *

**OOOOH! CLIFF HANGER! Not really ;) Anyways, I'm always a chapter ahead of you, so don't worry! I'll be updating later today, then tonight, then tomorrow again! X3 I have a biiiiiiiig surprise in store for you, including the principal... and Taylor's... BUTLER!? O.O" Oh, my... What will come of this ball of timey-whimey-spacey-wacey-wibbly-wobbly STUFF?**

The Doctor: This is my timey-whimey detector! It goes "DING!" when there's stuff! =D

Yeaaaaaaah... I don't care, Doctor. Go back to whatever TARDIS you crawled out of. (Not hating! C'mon, guys! We all love the Doctor! xD )


	4. His Butler, Friendly: Part 2

"It's nothing too serious. She'll be fine," the doctor assured them. Anna had a frown on her face, but she was able to walk. They'd given her painkiller, so whatever.

"Alright… I think some celebratory ice cream is in order?" Sebastian smiled at her, in an attempt to cheer her up.

"Celebratory? But I lost the competition…" Anna sighed.

"Well, I didn't exactly do anything, so I'd say you won. Also, let's celebrate the fact that you're leg isn't broken?" Sebastian smiled again, and this time, Anna returned the favor.

"Alright, sure," she giggled. The two stood up and walked outside to Coldstone, everyone's favorite ice cream shop. They both ordered chocolate ice cream in the largest size they had and began to eat outside. Anna's face was red from the coldness and Sebastian's glasses were tucked into his jacket pocket.

"And so Tanner walked up to Taylor and asked her out, and Taylor threw her sandwich in his face! Of course, they were both suspended, but Taylor said it was worth it!" Anna managed to cause Sebastian to burst into laughter.

_Man… Seeing Mr. Michaelis so happy is just… Wow, _she thought to herself as she took a few more spoonfuls of ice cream.

"Anna, I never knew a student to be so comfortable around her teacher," Sebastian looked up at the clouds, as if trying to remember if he'd seen anyone like that. "Well, the only one comfortable with who I really am is… Well, my young master."

"Who you… really are?" Anna frowned. "But who are you, really? I promise I won't turn my back on you, not for a second!"

"That's what so many people used to say," Sebastian closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Anna." Anna grabbed Sebastian's shoulder and looked straight into his eyes, with a face expressing nothing but determination.

"I can handle it. I swear on my life," Anna was serious. Sebastian only looked back at her, frowning. He didn't know what would happen if he _did _tell her, but he did know that he could trust her.

"My young master and I… are demons," he whispered into her ear. She backed up, eyes widened. Suddenly, she pulled her teacher into a hug.

"I'd never turn my back on you, Mr. Michaelis… Demon or not, you're still a person with real feelings, and that's all that matters…. You can't change what you are, even if you want to, but it's fine… Because if people don't accept you, it's just plain _rude," _Anna looked up at Sebastian, who was utterly shocked.

"Thank you, Anna. I believe you've renewed my faith in humans," Sebastian smiled at her again, standing up. "Well, I should probably be heading home. The young master should be awake at any moment."

"Yeah… I should be getting home, too," Anna stood up and turned around. She had only taken a single step before being stopped by Sebastian.

"Also, I remember that the signature on your report card is the same as on Taylor's… Why is this?" Although the two were facing opposite directions, Anna could still understand clearly what Sebastian was asking.

"It's because…" Anna clenched her fists. "Because mine don't live with me anymore."

"Really? You're only fifteen, Anna. I didn't think they'd let you live alone so soon?" Sebastian frowned.

"They don't care, it's alright. They left _me, _after all. See you tomorrow, Mr. Michaelis," And with that, Anna ran away from the teacher as fast as she could. Sebastian looked back, ever so slightly.

_They left me, after all. _The words were inscrutable. Sebastian just didn't get the message. Oh, well. He walked back to the apartment and opened the door, smiling at Ciel.

"You're awake, young master."

* * *

**HAI! Sorry this chapter is so short, but I'm gonna post another REALLYYYY short one right after this one, then I'm gonna post a REAAALLLYYYY long one after that. =D And, don't worry, Chantal. I'm adding you in soon! ^^**


	5. Her Butler, Plotting

"London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down… London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady…" A man proceeded to hum as Taylor overlooked the city of New York from her apartment.

"You sure this'll make him happy, Pryce?" Taylor frowned, turning to stare at her new butler.

"Of course it will. Who would know how to make him happy more than an angel?" Pryce, or at least, that's what they called him, was indeed Taylor's butler. Taylor didn't want a butler, but her parents insisted it when she told them about Ciel. "I'll protect both you and him, even if you're the last ones on Earth…" The man continued humming.

"But… I just don't think…" Taylor trailed off, but continued in thought. _What's in it for him? In this city, it's a favor for a favor, but… I don't think he'll even do what he says he will…_

"Is there something the matter, Taylor?" Pryce's cool, relaxed voice cut through the air like a blade through skin.

"No… It's nothing," Taylor stood up and grabbed her backpack. "I should be getting to school, now, anyways."

And so she ran out of her apartment and to school, Pryce following her pace easily. "What are you going to do, anyways? I mean, besides protect him?"

"He wants to be independent. He likes being alone. I'll give him that satisfaction… And from that, I'll be getting satisfaction myself," Pryce explained.

"How?" Taylor questioned.

"It's simply the satisfaction of purification, my dear."

* * *

**OMG! NUUUU D= Will Sebas~chan... SURVIVE!? Maybe. I dunno. Possibly :3 MAYBE NOT. But probably. Possibly not. Who knows? ME! =D Buh-bye!**


	6. His Butler, Calming

The next day at class was _horrible._ Nobody really said anything, Ciel was _pissed, _Tanner had a broken leg (And just how did THAT happen? :3), and Sebastian was dull, as well.

"And at that time, England was defeated by the Jamestown settlers," Sebastian said, obviously bored. "Any questions?" Nothing.

Lunch was brutal as well. Anna sat alone after Taylor and Ciel abandoned her. Sebastian suddenly sat across from her.

"What was that about?" he asked her, frowning.

"Everybody thinks we're in a secret relationship just because I got _ice cream _with you. I mean, seriously! Even Taylor is shunning me!" Anna was face down on the table. "God… Can nobody do ANYTHING in this stupid city!?"

"Anna… I'm sorry," Sebastian began, but was interrupted by Ciel grabbing his arm.

"Sebastian. A word outside, please," he said, his voice monotone.

"Er… Of course," Sebastian stood up and walked out to the hall with Ciel.

"What's your problem!?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're in a relationship with _Anna_!?" Ciel yelled at him.

"No, you see, it was a very large misundersta-"

"Shut up, Sebastian!"

"…"

The end of school wasn't really better at _all. _Ciel was stopped by Tanner _again. _Although Ciel never really cared, it happened too often to mean anything. Sebastian walked home silently with Ciel, no conversation to be made. And every night at midnight, Anna would knock on the door quietly, as to not wake Ciel up. Sebastian always answered it, and the two talked on the couch. For hours, sometimes. No wonder people thought they were in a relationship. Sebastian would be in bigger trouble with the principal than he already _was,_ but oh well. Rumors spread fast, but they were harder to exterminate.

Never mind _that, _but every day Taylor got more and more distant from the rest of the class. She always seemed to be in a rush, especially with Pryce waiting outside the school for her after class. Nothing but a simple, "Goodbye," and a head nod to everybody she walked past. Sebastian never did have a good feel about Taylor's new "bodyguard", but he dismissed it. How stupid that was.

Eventually, nobody in the class spoke unless called on. Anna was always alone, and separated from Taylor. Anna eventually stopped visiting her teacher's apartment.

And one day, when Ciel couldn't sleep, he asked Sebastian a small favor… This just happened to be the one night Anna decided to come back and check on Sebastian. She stood behind the door, trying not to eavesdrop, but couldn't help herself.

"Yes, young master?" Sebastian asked, worriedly.

"Can you… sing something?" Ciel was reluctant to ask, but he finally did.

"Sing?"

"Yes… My mother… She used to sing to me every night and…"

"Young lord… Alright." Sebastian sighed, obviously worried about Ciel, but he slowly began to sing.

**_Lay your head down,_**

**_Fall asleep…_**

**_When you wake,_**

**_I'll be here to see._**

**_Don't worry,_**

**_I won't leave your side…_**

**_Until the bell rings_**

**_And you will die…_**

**_Lay your head down,_**

**_Don't hesitate._**

**_I will be here_**

**_When you wake._**

**_Don't worry, _**

**_I won't leave this place,_**

**_Until all goes wrong_**

**_And you finish your race…_**

Ciel was soon asleep, and Sebastian sat at the edge of the bed as requested, frowning at Ciel's paler-than-usual face and the beads of sweat that appeared on his forehead from time to time. Surely enough, when Ciel woke up, Sebastian was right there on the foot of the bed, staring out the window.

Ciel rubbed his eyes. "What… What time is it?"

"It's ten o' clock, young master," Sebastian spoke, turning to look at him. Ciel stared back.

"Were you there the entire night?" he mumbled, sitting up. Sebastian moved to sit next to Ciel, taking his glove off, and felt Ciel's forehead with the back of his hand.

"It's what you asked, my lord," Sebastian replied calmly, putting his glove back on. "You caught a fever sometime during the night..."

"You really stayed… Thank you, Sebastian…" Ciel looked up at Sebastian weakly, and he could feel his body getting heavier. Sebastian hugged Ciel loosely in an attempt to stabilize him.

"Young master…" Sebastian frowned, looking down at Ciel. Sebastian held Ciel closer. "Anything you ask of me, I'll do my best, even if my life is taken in the process. You know that."

"No… You will _not_ die for me…" Ciel clutched Sebastian's coat. Sebastian's eyes widened.

"Your life is my top priority… _You_ are my top priority, young-"

"Sebastian… It isn't an order. I want to know that you'll do this for me… Please…" Ciel felt tears stinging the back of his eyes.

"Young master…" Sebastian hugged him tighter, causing Ciel to sit in his lap. "Don't… It's still early, you're probably just being too emotional, alright?" Sebastian noticed that Ciel didn't reply. He looked down at Ciel, who had tears in his eyes. "Young master… Please don't… To see you so weak… It's horrible," Sebastian sighed.

"What was that s-song you sang t-to me?" Ciel asked, pausing every once in a while with a sniffle. "Can you… Can you sing it again?"

Sebastian frowned at Ciel, but nodded. He closed his eyes, remembering the last time he heard someone sing it to him.

**_Lay your head down,_**

**_Fall asleep…_**

**_When you wake,_**

**_I'll be here to see._**

**_Don't worry,_**

**_I won't leave your side…_**

**_Until the bell rings_**

**_And you will die…_**

**_Lay your head down,_**

**_Don't hesitate._**

**_I will be here_**

**_When you wake._**

**_Don't worry, _**

**_I won't leave this place,_**

**_Until all goes wrong_**

**_And you finish your race…_**

**_Even if the flowers wilt_**

**_And light is left behind..._**

**_I'll be in the shadows,_**

**_Waiting for you,_**

**_Until the end of time..._**

"I didn't recognize that last part…" Ciel looked up at Sebastian once again.

"I only just remembered it… I haven't heard the song in decades, myself. Now, young master, please rest…" Sebastian smiled, blowing the candle out, and held Ciel until he fell asleep. Then, he sat at the foot of the bed again, waiting for Ciel to wake up the second time.

* * *

**HAIII AGAIN! Sorry if you don't like this chapter, I just felt I needed a little hint of SebaCiel in this! X3 I feel some unexplained love in between the two that can't be labeled... xD Drama. Sorryyyyyyyy! Anyways, Anna and Taylor are coming in the next part! They meet a few of our... "favorite" shinigami... EEEH? Hehehehee ^w^ See ya next time!**


	7. Her Curiosity, Growing

**A/N Hello, again! X3 As you can see, all of the chapter titles are**** Her/His _, _ing****. xD It's quite fun, actually. On microsoft word, this fanfic is already 15 pages! xD And yes, Chantal. Taylor and Anna ****_will _****get close again... In the most evil and twisted way possible. =w=**

* * *

Anna looked up at the red-headed shinigami that was leading her to a place no other than the Undertaker's lair.

"So, you're Grell, right?" Anna asked.

"Mhmm!" Grell winked at Anna. "Now, if you need anything else, just tell me, sweetie!"

"Thanks, Madame!" Anna exclaimed as she hopped down from the roof of the lair, standing in front of the door. Grell followed after her. Anna kicked it gently to see how loose it was, and it just happened to open… The other way. Anna shrieked and hopped back, seeing Grell enter calmly.

"Adrian, you have a visitor!" Grell grinned, sitting cross-legged on one of the _many_ coffins. Anna heard an eerie giggle, and a silver-haired man with bang-covered eyes appeared out of the shadows.

"Kukukuku…. Well, hello there. Something you need?" This so-called Adrian asked. "My name is Adrian… But you can call me… Undertaker." Undertaker took Anna's hand and placed a light, charming kiss on it, which caused Anna to flinch.

"O-Oh… Hello… I just came in contact with someone who claimed to be… a demon, and… What do you know about them?" Anna stuttered.

"Ooooh, demons! I know lots about _those_. They make contracts with willing victims, then when the contract is fulfilled, they take the victim's soul. Easy-peasy!" Undertaker spoke like it was an everyday thing to be asked about soul-stealing supernatural beings.

"Wait… My teacher, Mr. Michaelis, is-" Anna began, but was soon interrupted.

"Michaelis, hmmmmm?" Suddenly, a shark-like grin spread across Grell's face. "It seems my dearest Bassy is occupied with a _job_, now! I wonder… Is he still with the brat..?"

"That depends… Is this 'brat' named Ciel Phantomhive?" Anna had a determined look on her face to get answers. "Alright, that's it. Grell, you know something. Tell me."

"Oh, you got me! Humph! Alrighty, then. I'll tell you the story… So, you see, Sebas~chan and the brat were in a contract together. Then, the brat got himself captured and accused of being this one kid, Trancy! So, he was tortured and brainwashed until his memories merged with the kid's. Then, another demon butler, Claude- He was _very handsome_, by the way- stole the brat! So, Sebas~chan's _shadow_ got all weird and big and scary! I mean, REALLY scary! The kid that the brat's memories were merged with made a deal with _another _demon, and Ciel became a demon himself! Sooo now, Bassy roams the Earth forever chained to his master!" Grell smiled, hands on hips. He was proud of himself for remembering the entire thing.

"Forever chained..? Does that mean he couldn't leave, even if he wanted to?" Anna frowned.

"Yes, it does! But there used to be a rumor- the demon was _attached _to the boy! I mean, I don't see why he can't be, but demons are mindless creatures only good for killing and causing trouble!" Undertaker giggled again, satisfied with his definition. Although he knew it wasn't true.

"No! They aren't! Mr. Michaelis is different!" Anna protested. Undertaker waved her off.

"Eh. Maybe. I dunno," he seemed to be enjoying himself.

Suddenly, the door opened again. A teenage boy with hair that was blonde at the top and black at the bottom entered with a large body bag, followed by a stricter-looking man with black, pulled back hair. They both seemed to have the same green eye color- along with Grell.

"Hey, senpai! Didn't think _you'd_ be here!" The blonde high-fived Grell, while the older looking man stood back.

"Ronald, how delightful!" Grell embraced the boy. Alright- Anna recognized four of the five people in the room. Including her, there was Ronald, Grell, and Undertaker. "And, William! Nice to see Y-O-U, darling!" Alright. Last one identified as 'William'.

"We have more bodies. Probably the last of this month, Adrian," William handed the bag to the giggling Undertaker, who nodded and went into the back room.

"I… I have to go… I'll see you next time, Grell, Ronald, Will!" Anna exclaimed before running out of the lair, clutching onto her backpack. "Thanks, Mrs. Grell!" that was the last thing she said, before muttering to herself. "And yet, I have class tomorrow…"

* * *

**Sooo, how'dya like it? xD And Chantal, don't worry, you're going to be in the next chapter! =D**


	8. Her Father, Somewhat Kind

"Daddyyyyy, come ooooon! For your baby girl who loves you so so much? PLEAAASE?" Chantal was tugging on her father's suit, walking down the mall. "C'mooooon, Chantal needs a new outfit!"

"No, Chantal," her father was none other than William T. Spears. Her mother was- Ahem- murdered… by her teacher. But, oh well! It's the circle of life, sweethearts!

"I didn't want to do this… but…" Chantal held up a DVD. "Dad, this is the song you had to send in for your introduction. Remember how it listed only Monday through Friday? Yeah, well, if I don't get that new outfit I've been asking for, I _might_ tell the producers what you do on Sunday with Grell!"

"…" William grabbed the disc and stuffed it in his pocket. A few minutes later, Chantal was walking around the mall with a bag from Hot Topic in her hand and a new rockin' outfit.

"Thanks, dad!" Chantal giggled devilishly.

The next day at school, she saw Ciel Phantomhive. She didn't really have friends, and Ciel was the only one who ever talked to her, so she stopped him in front of the class.

"Ciel! I see you're on a steady diet of waffles and strawberry milk, 2%, with a chocolate ice cream sandwich and TWO packs of utensils!" Chantal nudged Ciel's rib.

"… That was only this morning, Chantal," Ciel replied. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must get to-"

"Class? Did you know that there are 5 English definitions for class? One of them is-" Chantal began before she was interrupted.

"Interesting. Goodbye." Ciel walked away from her. She crossed her arms with a sly grin.

"Oh, don't you run away from me!" she called. But it was too late; Ciel had already left.

"Sucks… People walk away from me too, now, you know," Anna smiled, standing next to Chantal.

"Huh? Anna!" Chantal hugged Anna. "Wow, your hair smells great! Strawberry shampoo?"

"Uh… Yeaaah… About that… I just wanted to ask you if you could hang out at lunch," Anna smiled again.

"Yeah! _Totally!_" Chantal smiled, getting a text on her phone. She twirled around and sent a text back. "Haha! Take that, dad!"

"Uh… Wait, what?" Anna raised an eyebrow, arms crossed, although she was still smiling.

"Daddy just asked me what I wanted to eat tonight, and I told him it was my BIRTHDAY! I mean, how could he forget!?" Chantal frowned, but then smiled again. "Oh, well. He'll certainly pay…"

"Um… I'm a bit uncomfortable, so… I'll… Uh… See you at lunch?" Anna laughed nervously before walking away.

At the end of the school day, Chantal's dad picked her up. She sat in the front, as always. It was also normal for her dad to be completely silent during these car rides of theirs, but this time was different.

"Happy birthday," Will had muttered to Chantal when she got into the car. He handed her a small, black box and told her to open it at the end of the day. She smiled and her eyes lit up, but nothing else. Silence fell upon them as it did many times before.

"So, daddy… What are we doing for my birthday?" Chantal turned her head to look up at him.

"Grell wants to take us out to moon golfing," William said.

"Oh, sweet!" Chantal exclaimed.

AT THE MOON GOLF COURT

"Alright, thank you for coming! Please choose a color and a skill course, and we'll get you started immediately," the counterman had told the three.

Of course, Grell chose red, Will chose green, and Chantal chose blue. Chantal decided to take the so-called "impossible" skill course, which she ran through easily. William and Grell barely made it past the first level, causing Chantal to win the game. It was nearly midnight when they finished, and Chantal fell asleep in the car.

"She's so cute when she's asleep… And not awake," Grell clasped her hands together. "Ah, Will, darling! Thanks for letting me set this up! G'night!" Grell stepped out of the car and ran to her apartment.

"Yeah… Whatever," William picked Chantal up and brought her inside, setting her on her bed. He blew out the candles and closed the door behind him. "I guess she is."

* * *

**Hey, Chantal! Ya know how I said you were gonna be in the next chapter..? Well, you WERE the next chapter! xD A'ight, see ya guys! =D**


	9. His Butler, The End

**WARNING! If you think that after that sweet and nice chapter, there's gonna be a normal day- THEN YOU FAIL AT THINKING. There are very graphic upcoming scenes in the next chapter, leading up to the big finale, and a sequel. Note that this may be the last or the second to last chapter, but then I'll create a longer story following the plot of this. Thank you for reading.**

**Sebastian: Wait... Am I going to die or not?**

**MAYBE, SEBASTIAN! MAYBE!**

**Sebastian: D=**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Well, well, Mr. Michaelis. It seems this is one problem you _can't_ solve," Pryce smiled, having pinned Sebastian to the wall of his own apartment.

"Well, it's not exactly math, sir," Sebastian's head hung low, blood dripping down his mouth.

"Sebastian!" Ciel ran out of his bedroom, holding a gun in his hands. He was breathing hard.

"Ah, who do we have here?" Pryce let go of Sebastian, causing him to fall on his knees. "It seems _this _is the legendary young master?"

Sebastian attempted to stand up, but only succeeded in leaning against the wall with one hand. "Touch him… and I'll kill you myself!" Sebastian lunged at Pryce, who dodged the attack easily. Pryce grabbed Sebastian's arm and twisted it backwards until he heard the satisfying_ crunch_ of bones breaking. Sebastian screamed out in pain and Ciel pulled the trigger. The bullet was caught by a white gloved hand… Pryce.

Taylor stood at the front door, unnoticed, until she heard Ciel scream. She burst into the room, seeing Pryce cracking Ciel's shoulder open.

"Pryce, don't hurt him!" she screamed out in terror.

"Taylor?!" Ciel looked up. Big mistake. Pryce reached into his pocket for something… a weapon… a dagger? A… A demon dagger? Pryce grabbed it and stabbed Ciel in the stomach, twisting the dagger into his body.

"Young master!" Sebastian exclaimed. He grabbed Pryce's neck, and pushed him to the ground. "Grell, I need you, now!" With those words, Grell burst in through the window, death scythe revved. He saw Sebastian and Ciel on the ground, and an angel with blood on his hands. Grell grabbed the scythe and chucked it at Pryce, who dodged it skillfully.

Suddenly, Anna opened the door, staring wide-eyed at the scene before her. Suddenly, she felt arms embrace her.

"T-Taylor?" she whispered breathlessly.

"Anna… Anna, it'll be okay. I forgive you… Come with me, we can be together again, Anna. I missed you so much," Taylor hugged Anna tighter.

"We… We can be… together?" Anna's eyes widened.

"Anna, don't!" Sebastian exclaimed painfully. Pryce pinned Sebastian to the wall again, holding the dagger to his neck.

"Yes, Anna… We can be together with Ciel… And he'll smile and laugh and be happy, too…" Taylor looked into Anna's eyes sadly. "It'll be us, just the three of us."

"I… I'd… like… that…" Anna fell on her knees, before falling to the ground, eyes blank.

"Anna!" Sebastian yelled. Suddenly, he felt something cold… metal, even, enter his neck. He felt cool blood running down his torso and looked down, seeing… red. He wondered about the color. Grell loved it. Madame Red obviously loved it. But what was so special about the color?

It could so easily be transformed from love to hate, life to death, a beautiful rose into a dying being. But no matter what, it was passion. Red was love. Sebastian looked over the room, just one more time. Ciel was staring at him, tears in his eyes. Anna and Taylor were wide-eyed, staring at him as well. But Pryce… Pryce was a killer. He had no regret.

_Alright, then… This is the end. Ha, it's so unnatural for me to think that... Young master… I hope he'll be alright… Goodbye, then. Everyone. Undertaker, young master, Lady Elizabeth, Madame Red, Ronald, William, Claude, Alois, Hannah… Even you, Grell, who's probably watching my cinematic record, after all. Just goodbye. I… I hope that maybe someday… I'll see you again. You've all become a part of my life, so farewell… And thank you._

* * *

**AAALLLRIIIIIGHT, GUYS! That was sad. And dramatic. And tearjerking. ANYWAYS, I'm writing one more chapter for this, then the SEQUEL! =D**

**See ya next time... Lots a' hugs, NekoCiel~3**


	10. His Butler, Satisfactory

_Alright, then… This is the end. Ha, it's so unnatural for me to think that... Young master… I hope he'll be alright… Goodbye, then. Everyone. Undertaker, young master, Lady Elizabeth, Madame Red, Ronald, William, Claude, Alois, Hannah… Even you, Grell, who's probably watching my cinematic record, after all. Just goodbye. I… I hope that maybe someday… I'll see you again. You've all become a part of my life, so farewell… And thank you._

* * *

~ GRELL'S P.O.V ~

I closed the cinematic record book as I realized what had just happened. And in my heart, I know that I could've helped. I've somehow convinced Will to go out with me, and we're a nice little family. I do enjoy telling my new daughter, Chantal, about all of the things I've done with Ciel and Sebastian. Will was a little surprised when I started calling them by their real names, but it's only respectful since… Ah, it seems like it was just yesterday that Sebastian was getting angry at me for being so stupid and not having any manners… But I'm doing fine. Sometimes, I visit the Phantomhive manor and check on Ciel. He likes having me over there most of the time, but sometimes he prefers to be alone. It's a nice life I have, but I realized that things like this don't last. Eventually, I'll be gone, too. And I'm fine with it. Everyone's been calling me a lady, and I've been living well. I've also been having second thoughts about the color _Red._ It's stolen everything I've ever cared about… But Sebastian would want me to keep loving red, wouldn't he? Alright, then, I guess… It's settled. I'll live my life to the fullest, nothing less!

* * *

~ ANNA'S P.O.V ~

I was so afraid… Until I saw you drop. I looked over at Ciel, and he did everything in his right mind to save you, Mr. Michaelis. I just hope you'll have a better life, wherever you're going. You _are _a demon, after all. So… how should I know? I… I want you to smile for me, 'kay? And… And I just want you to know… You were cool. You were my favorite teacher, and… I want to thank you for that. I didn't have a family to come home to or anything to live for besides Taylor, and we're finally together again… Taylor, Pryce, and I. Pryce isn't so bad, once you get to know him… I know… I know you'll probably disapprove of me hanging out with him, but… Yeah… And I know how much you appreciated your jokes, so… I updated your Facebook status on your phone a week after you died. It says, "Wow! We get Wi-Fi in the afterlife!?" It's funny, huh? Not the… status thing, but… How it all turned out. Ciel's pretty lonely, too. I guess Pryce was wrong. He didn't want to be alone or afraid. He just wanted… Well, you. You were his everything Sebastian. Thanks for keeping him happy. Lots of love… Anna.

* * *

~ CIEL'S P.O.V ~

I stood in front of the funeral home, gathering my thoughts… _I told you not to die for me… But you went and did it anyway… I'd slap you if you were here, but… You aren't. Why'd you leave like that? You weren't helping anyone by killing yourself there, Sebastian… You certainly didn't help me… The reason we moved to America was because I wanted to start a new life as a demon… with you. I wanted to leave the past behind and just see if I could have a normal friendly relationship with you… That night, you sang me that song… I still remember the song, Sebastian… _

**_Lay your head down,_**

**_Fall asleep…_**

**_When you wake,_**

**_I'll be here to see._**

**_Don't worry,_**

**_I won't leave your side…_**

**_Until the bell rings_**

**_And you will die…_**

**_Lay your head down,_**

**_Don't hesitate._**

**_I will be here_**

**_When you wake._**

**_Don't worry, _**

**_I won't leave this place,_**

**_Until all goes wrong_**

**_And you finish your race…_**

**_Even if the flowers wilt_**

**_And light is left behind..._**

**_I'll be in the shadows,_**

**_Waiting for you,_**

**_Until the end of time..._**

_I miss you, Sebastian… You left… You said you wouldn't, but… _I crumpled the paper in my hands, knowing that whining about it wouldn't help. And you said you'd hate to see me like this... I look back up at the funeral home, taking a single step before feeling a warm hand on my shoulder. I looked over and saw the one thing I wanted most of all.

"Don't cry, young master. It'll be alright."

**_The End of Book One._**


End file.
